Heretofore, in conference arrangements all the audio signals from a plurality of locations were summed and the audio signals from the individual locations were subtracted from the total sum to generate the audio mixes to be supplied to each conference location. Alternatively, a processor was employed to sum only the audio samples to be transmitted to a location.
These arrangements, however, have not addressed the dynamic muting or enabling of conference locations during an ongoing conference. Moreover, they have not addressed the problem of transmitting using a single transmission path all the audio mixes to a plurality of conference apparatus, each of which serves a plurality of conference locations.
It is also desirable to be able to adjust the gain (loss) of anyone of the audio signals in the mixes as desired.